


You're My Brother

by Reena_fanlife



Category: Maynards, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Buttercream squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reena_fanlife/pseuds/Reena_fanlife
Summary: Prompt: Please do a jack and Conor Maynard one where the two of them get into a fight, and jack accidentally hits Conor (not enough to hurt him really) but they stop fighting and jack goes into shock. He then like runs off and Conor goes after him and finds jack crying. He comforts him and says like it doesn't matter, you're my brother and stuff like that? Sorry if this isn't very clear! :)Prompt: Can you do a YouTuber one shot based off of Josh Pieter’s video with Jack Maynard “The Roomie Tag”? One part of the video Josh brings up that Jack and Conor got into a fight and Jack punched that wall. I was wondering if the one shot could be about the argument :) thank you!Kind regards,ReenaTumblr: buttercream-maynardAO3: Oneshots_by_ReenaWattpad: Oneshots-by-Reena





	

‘You fucking dickhead!’, Jack raged edging closer and closer to his brother, ‘You always get what you fucking want! What about me? I don’t even exist in their eyes!’. The argument had started off small, their mum had just gifted Conor a car and he decided to show it off in front of Jack’s friends when they were out playing football. It made Jack feel small and inferior to his brother and, upon arriving home, he struggled to hold his tongue.

Truth is, Jack wasn’t jealous about the car, rather how much attention Conor was getting from their parents. Jack had come out to them a month ago, and although they seemed to be okay with it at the time, his mum hadn’t been picking up his calls anymore. Even Anna had told him that they barely mentioned his name in the house– it was like he barely existed.  
‘You’re just jealous of my success! You always have been!’ Conor screamed back no longer caring if the neighbours heard, ‘You’re so bloody petty Jack!’. Of course he hadn’t meant what he said but he couldn’t understand why Jack was acting like this. He thought his brother would happy for him.

That was it, the last straw, the younger Maynard was so filled with anger he could feel his ears burning. Conor knew Jack had spent the last few years trying to build a life for himself, tried to be something other than ‘Conor Maynard’s brother’. In a fit of rage, he blindly swung his fist towards Conor who immediately ducked to side to avoid the punch causing Jack to make a dent in the wall.

‘Oh for fucks sake’, Jack moaned holding his knuckles which were beginning to bruise. His brother was back at his side in a split second to assess the damage. ‘Are you okay?’, he asked, voice small as not to make Jack angry again. ‘Just leave me alone’, he replied, eyes beginning to well.

Shocked at his own actions, he promptly made his way over to the sofa where he slumped down with his head in his hands. He almost couldn’t believe himself – he had tried to hurt his brother. Conor had helped him so much and was pretty much responsible for kick-starting his YouTube and DJ career. He’ll abandon me too, he thought. 

Sighing Conor made his way over to Jack and knelt in front of him. This behaviour was unlike the Jack he knew and loved, he knew there had to be more to the story. Carefully, he moved his younger brother’s hands away from his face. ‘Jack, what’s going on?’, he asked. ‘I’m s-sorry’, his voice cracked as he began to cry, ‘I didn’t mean to h-hurt you’.

‘Hey, come here’, Conor hugged Jack tightly as he began to sob on his shoulder -now he was really worried. As Jack began to calm down, the older Maynard unembraced and looked at his brother’s eyes. ‘Jack it’s alright, I’m fine’ he assured, ‘I’m just worried. You need to tell me what’s going on’. He cared for him too much to let a silly argument and a moment of anger get in the way of their love.

‘Mum and dad, they d-don’t care about me anymore’, he replied. ‘Jack I’m sure that’s not true, of course they care’. ‘Well that’s the thing Con, they don’t. Ever since I came out to them they’ve stopped bothering. They don’t pick up my calls anymore and Anna says they change the topic every time she mentions my name. I’ve been abandoned by my own parents.’ Hot tears began to roll down his flushed cheeks for the second time that evening.

Conor, evidently shocked, thought for a moment before replying, ‘Jack I-I didn’t know, I thought they were okay with it. It doesn’t matter what they say though, I’ll always love you no matter what’. Jack was now crying openly once again, overwhelmed by his brother’s response. ‘You’ve always got me. I’ll never abandon you.’ Jack smiled briefly, ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you’. He swung his arms around him again hugging him tightly. 

‘I wasn’t angry about the car, congratulations bro’, he said looking down at the floor. ‘Well talking of the car…I’ll give it back to mum. Until she can prove that she loves and accepts you, I won’t be taking anything off her.’ Conor was stern in his words, he didn’t want parents who didn’t care for Jack like he did. ‘You’d really do that? For me?’ Jack asked searching his brother’s eyes.

‘Of course I would, you’re my brother. 

Now let’s ice that hand.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kind regards,  
> Reena  
> Tumblr: buttercream-maynard  
> AO3: Oneshots_by_Reena  
> Wattpad: Oneshots-by-Reena


End file.
